


Day 1: Married Life

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 1: Married Life, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Asami had expectations, how her married life would one day be, Korra proved them all wrong.





	Day 1: Married Life

**Korrasami Week 2017 – Day 1: Married Life**

Asami Sato had always known, what path her life would most likely take. From an early age, she had been informed about the things that were expected of her while her father had raised her to one day take over both his empire and the Sato family’s legacy. And while some things hadn’t gone quite as smoothly as she had always believed, her life still had been mostly on track.

She had passed Collage with flying colors, and gotten her master’s degree in engineering at the record age of seventeen not only as best of her class but the best engineering graduate in RCU history. She had started working for Future Industries R&D department while still attending university and after graduation taken over as the department head. And then her Father had been revealed as an Equalist. Her consequent takeover of FI following Amon’s downfall and Hiroshi Sato’s imprisonment had not been as gradual as she had always imagined. Instead she had from one day to the other been in charge of a Company with not only a ruined image but also sudden and massive financial problems, still she had prevailed and Future Industries was once again the world’s largest provider of everything technological.

The one thing that in the end was different than she could have ever imagined, was her private life. As a child, she could only dream of one day meeting the Avatar maybe at some high society function or another. Never would she have guessed, that she would one day be a valued and trusted member of team Avatar, regularly traveling the World at Korra’s side to help keeping the world in balance. Nor could she have guessed that said Avatar would one day be her beloved wife.

Asami had known from since she was a teenager, that she was attracted to both genders. Her Father however had made it quite clear, despite the large liberties granted to her in other parts of her life, that it was not acceptable for the only heir of Hiroshi Sato to be gay or act on her feelings for those of the same gender. She was allowed to go out with whatever boys she wanted, always in the knowledge that one day her father would find somebody he considered a worthy suitor, most likely the son of one of his business partners and she would have to get married to that man.

When young Asami thought about her future as a married woman, she imagined a loveless marriage, if she was lucky with a man she at least could be friends with, a mundane and boring home life filled with galas and other high society events she would stay away from as often as possible to burry herself in work and finally one day one or two children she could shower with all the love she never got to get from her own parents.

The reality could not have been further from the truth. Being married to Korra was better than even her most wishful dream could have possibly been. The Avatar never stopped showing her wife just how loved she was. From small gestures of affection to grand displays of romance executed in in a Korra typical way every day was a new testament to the Avatar’s devotion. Every day no matter how stressful it was or how swamped she was with her Avatar duties, Korra would find the time to welcome her wife home from work with a fresh meal, prepared not by members of the serving staff but the Avatar herself. The two women shared small kisses or hugs whenever the opportunity presented itself, no matter whether they were in at home, walking down a street or in a meeting with the President.

For every birthday, anniversary or even if she was just especially stressed, Korra always had a special and thoughtful surprise or gift for her. Never just something she bought in a shop somewhere like all her previous relationships had given her, but often handcrafted things that showed just how well her wife understood Asami and what she needed. Asami’s favorite present though still was the betrothal necklace with which the Avatar had proposed years ago.  The necklace itself was black with small stripe of red at both rims, while the pendant was carved from a beautiful stone from the Spirit world in which Korra had stored a memory of their first kiss. Now every time Asami touched the pendant, she would relive on of the best moments of her life.

Even days just spent at the Sato estate lying in one another’s arms and reading or simple cuddling were more fulfilling than either woman could have imagined. Asami couldn’t help herself but feel happy whenever she was near her wife no matter how tiring her day or how dangerous the situation.

The best part of their married life however were their three children. The two little girls and their baby brother completely adored both of their mothers, who had ever since Asami was pregnant with the twins had made sure to spend as much time as possible at home. The only thing Asami loved more than watching Korra play energetically with their children was joining them.

Asami had always felt like the Sato estate was less of a home and more of a place for her to sleep and she hadn’t imagined that that would ever change. Nowadays though the halls were filled with laughter and the pitter patter of little feet. The once empty house was now the home of not only the five Satos and Naga but also four little polar bear dog puppies and finally feeled like her home. Asami Sato had always wished for a family and now that she had one she could not have been happier.


End file.
